Santa Baraba National Treasure
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: SBPD finds out that Shawn's not Psychic. He loses everything so he goes to visit his cousin Riley Poole. Two years pass and He joins Riley, Ben, and Abigail on their trips. But what happens when their clue lead them to Santa Barbara?
1. Dear Jules

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: this is in response to a challenge from Jack Shepard.

Chapter 1

1987: Shawn, Gus, and Shawn's cousin Riley Poole were playing in the backyard. They were playing treasure hunters.

"Do you guys believe there's real treasure out there?" Riley asked.

"Yea. Totally." Shawn said. "I bet it's all in the ocean like Uncle Jack's story."

"Shawn!" Henry shouted. "You don't really believe that there's treasure out there do you? How many times do I have to tell you there's no such thing as treasure."

"I know." Shawn said walking away. He whispered to Riley and Gus. "One day will find a real treasure."

"Yea." They giggled.

Prologue

Shawn sat in the Chief's office. Gus was next to him, fidgeting nervously. Six eyes bore into them. Looks of anger, disappointment, and hatred on their respective faces. No one said a word for a long time. There was a lot of tension in the room.

"Mr. Spencer, I don't know what to say?" The Chief said. "We should press charges but with all the cases you've helped us solve it would not be good."

"Bull crap. Arrest him Karen. He's lied to us for years."

"I have one question though. If it wasn't Psychic-ness, then what was it?"

"I'm hyper-observant. Dad made me this way." Shawn said quietly.

"I'm not going to yell. I just want you off the premises. You may go." Jules left quickly. Shawn followed her. Gus apologized before following Shawn.

"Jules, wait!"

"Don't, Shawn. I have nothing to say to you."

"Jules let me explain." Jules slapped him across the face.

"How could you lie to me? All these years. All the flirting. You never said a word. Don't you trust me? I wouldn't have told anybody. Was everything else a lie too? Do you really love me?"

"Everything I ever told you was the truth except the Psychic thing. Does it matter? How I solved the cases?"

"No. It matters that you lied." Jules said angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm your girlfriend. Hell, I'm your fiancée. I deserved to know the truth."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm disappointed." Jules said slipping the ring off her finger and slipping it into Shawn's shirt pocket. "When you've decided what you really want and that you wanna tell the truth you know where to find me." She walked away. Shawn watched her go.

"Let's get out of here, Shawn." Gus said pulling his friend to the exit. They got in the car and drove to Shawn and Jules apartment. Shawn packed a bag and wrote her a note. He set the note on the counter:

_Dear Jules, _

_I'm sorry I lied to everyone and made your lives harder. I was only trying to help. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. And that's the truth. I never meant to hurt anyone._

_I've decided to leave town for awhile to visit my cousin, Riley. Gus is driving me to the airport. I will always love you. I'm going to make things right. I promise._

_Love, Shawn_

He left. Gus took him to the airport. They sat in the car for a minute.

"Gus, I'm sorry."

"Forget about it Shawn." Gus said.

"I screwed up big time."

"Yes you did."

"Thanks buddy." Shawn said saracastically.

"Things will blow over. Just give it time. Say hi to Riley for me." Gus said holding out his fist. Shawn bumped it and got out the car. He boarded his plane and was soon on his way to Washington, DC.

A few hours later, Shawn was on Washington DC soil. He caught a cab and headed to his cousin's apartment. Riley Poole answered the door.

"Hey Riley."

"Shawn! How was your trip?"

"Wonderful."


	2. Two years later

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Two years later

It's been two years since Shawn left Santa Barbara. He's been treasure hunting with Riley and his friends. It was the life Shawn always dreamed of. No rules. No lying. Looking for lost treasure. He sent post cards to Gus about his adventures.

Their newest hunt was looking for the treasure of the King of some European country Shawn had never heard of. His ship sunk off the coast of California. His name was King Richard. He was carrying valuable items from his country to give to President Adams. There was a bad storm. The ship crashed into a summit in Santa Barbara.

Ben and Abby came rushing into the library where Shawn and Riley were doing research on King Richard.

"We found the next clue." Ben said.

"What does it say?"

"The treasure lies in the cove where Barbara meets Tipton." Ben read.

"What does that mean?" Riley asked. Shawn looked worried. He knew what the clue meant.

"It means we're going to Santa Barbara." Shawn said.

"Santa Barbara?" Ben asked.

"Barbara meets Tipton. Tipton Cove is in Santa Barbara. Gus and I used to hang out there when we were kids."

"Santa Barbara!" Ben said. "Wow, I don't think I've ever been there."

"Wait! Does this mean we're going to Santa Barbara?" Shawn asked.

"We're going to have to. I see no other way." Ben said.

"Great." Shawn said sarcastically. "Just great."

Back in Santa Barbara, the SBPD gathered at the dock around the body.

"What do we know?" The Chief asked.

"Matt O'Connor. Died 48 hours ago. Among him we found maps, compasses, old texts on King Richard and something about a treasure." Lassiter said.

"He's a treasure hunter?" the chief asked.

"Appears that way."

On the plane, Shawn was unusually quiet. Ben sat down next to Riley.

"What's wrong with your cousin?" Ben said. "I've never seen him so quiet."

"The last time he was in Santa Barbara his world came crashing down. His fiancée found out he lied and everything went downhill from there." Riley said.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Ben asked.

"It's not something he likes talking about, Ben." They sat in silence for awhile. Finally, the plane landed.

"Welcome to Santa Barbara." Shawn said grabbing his bags.

"We should get a cab." Riley said.

"I've got that covered." Shawn said heading out the door. He stopped when he saw a familiar little blue car. Shawn smiled and headed towards it. The others followed. They watched as the single occupant of the car was leaning against it, arms crossed in front of him. A large smile spread across his face when he saw Shawn.

"Gus!" Shawn shouted running toward the darker man. They hugged and fist bumped. "Dude, look at you, all bad ass like."

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Big time treasure hunter." Gus said.

"Gus, this is Ben and Abby Gates." Shawn said pointing to his new friends.

"Hi."

"And you remember Riley."

"Dude of course." Gus said fist bumping Riley. "Get in guys."

They all got into the tiny blue car. It was uncomfortable for the three in the back.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked after they'd been driving awhile.

"To our office." Gus said.

"Our office? You kept it?" Shawn asked.

"Of course."

"Are we there yet? This car smells weird." Riley said staring out the window.

Shawn watched the sights go by. The car finally stopped in front of the old office. They all got out. Shawn stared at the building before going inside. He stared around his beloved business.

"Wow! It looks the same."

"What's this?" Riley asked.

"This is what I did before hunting treasure."

"I figured it would make a good place to make headquarters."

"I can't believe you've kept it going."

"Just because your not here doesn't mean I can't keep our business going."

"Without a psychic?"

"Yep."

"I'm amazed, Gus."

"What can I say?" Shawn noticed the newspaper on the desk.

"What's this?"

"A guy was found dead yesterday in the coves."

"What was he doing in the coves?"

"Looking for a treasure."

"What was his name?" Ben asked.

"Matt O'Connor."

"O'Connor."

"You know him?"

"He was our biggest competitor."

"They're going to think we did it." Riley said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Riley. We weren't even here." Shawn said.

"He's got a point Shawn." Gus said.

"Fair enough. Let's go check out the coves."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gus said. "The police are still investigating."

"We'll have to go…" Shawn said.

"Shawn"

"Incognito." Shawn said grinning.


	3. I stand corrected

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3:

Shawn pulled up in front of the coves. He stared out at the ocean. His eyes scanned the horizon for any signs of the cops. It was a nice breezy day and there were no cops in sight. Shawn followed the path down to the coves. Gus and the others followed closely behind.

"What are we doing, Shawn?"

"Solving a murder, Gus. Where was the body found?"

"Over here." Gus said leading the way. Shawn looked around the crime scene, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Ben what did the clue say?"

"The treasure lies in the cove where Barbara meets Tipton." Ben said.

"So the treasure's here?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Don't be an one eyed pirate, Riley." Shawn said. "The treasure's not here but the next clue is."

"He's right." Abby said.

"So there's another clue in the cave somewhere." Gus said.

"Not somewhere. In the ground." Shawn said going over to a spot in the darkest corner of the cove. The ground was looser here. He dug in the dirt with his hand until he pulled out a little mini treasure chest. Ben took it from his hand and opened it. Inside was a key and a piece of paper.

"Good work, Shawn."

"What's it say?" Riley asked.

"Fraiser will find the answers that you seek. Heroes tales are housed for thousands to see. Hidden beneath thousands of years, use the key to take a peek."

"What does that mean?" Riley asked.

"Fraiser could be a person." Abigail said.

"A man." Ben said. "It has to be a man."

"Why?"

"Because Riley, Fraiser is a name. It's a man's name." Ben said.

"No it's not." Gus said. "It's not a man's name. It's a last name."

"What are you talking about, Gus?" Shawn said.

"Look at the clue. Heroes tales are housed for thousands to see." Gus said. "It's not talking about a person, it's talking about the library. The Ann Fraiser Memorial Library. There's thousands of books in there."

"Gus, I apologize. That is really good detective work." Shawn said.

"What does the last part mean?" Riley asked.

"The basement. There's a door down there that's been locked for at least a hundred years. No one knows what is behind it not even the owner. No one's ever had a key." Gus said.

"How do you know this?" Shawn asked.

"I worked in the library for a summer, Shawn. It's common knowledge."

"No it's not."

"It is to everyone whose ever been in or worked at the library."

"Gus, don't be ridiculous. There's no secret door in the library."

Cut scene: The gang is standing in front of the secret door in the library.

"I stand corrected." Shawn said. "So whose gonna open it?"

"I'll do it." Gus said.

"Gus, look at you. Volunteering for a dangerous assignment. I'm so proud of you." Shawn said handing him the key.

"People have waited thousands of years to discover what's behind this door. This is a great honor. And even if we all day, it's been a privilege." Gus said sliding the key in the door and unlocking it. They pushed the door open and stared inside with open mouths and wide eyes.

A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile. I know it's short but I wanted to put something up to let you all know I'm still here. The next chapter will be longer. Until next time please enjoy. Love, Rose


	4. Don't speak again

A/N: Hi, everyone. Rose here. Here's the fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4:

They stared at the contents of the room. It was full of ancient artifacts and thousands of years of dust. It was like finding a lost pirate treasure. Valuable pieces of history, just sitting under thousands of years of stories.

"I think someone forgot to clean in here." Shawn said.

"Thousands of years of history." Ben said.

"This should be in a museum, not in the basement of some library." Ben said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Shawn asked.

"Spread out. Find the clue." They all took separate corners, searching for anything that might be the next clue. Little did they know, there were being watched.

Meanwhile at the crime scene:

Jules discovered an old piece of paper and a freshly dug hole in the ground. She read it and brought it over to the chief.

"Chief, I found something."

"What?"

"I think it's a clue." The chief read the piece of paper. They went to the mobile unit and got Detective O'Connor to figure it out. He was Jules's is boyfriend.

"I googled Frasier and Santa Barbara and came up with the Frasier library. There's a myth about a secret door in the basement of the library. That has to be it."

"Alright. Detective O'Connor, O'Hara, go to the library find what's hidden in the basement."

"Yes chief."

The team searched for what seemed like hours and found nothing. It was dark and dusty and they were sifting through thousands of years of history. Shawn was getting annoyed. He couldn't see anything.

"This is ridiculous. We can't see a foot in front of our faces. Anybody got a lighter?"

"Shawn, we are under thousands of years of paper. There is at least 50 feet of dust under our feet. We can not light a lighter or the whole library will go up in smoke." Gus said.

"You have a better suggestion?" Shawn asked.

"I do. Why don't we use this?" Said the man who was watching them as he pulled out a flashlight.

"Collins!" Ben said.

"Hello Ben."

"Whose this?" Gus asked.

"A pain in the ass." Shawn whispered into Gus's ear, who snickered.

"What are you doing here?" Abby said.

"Here's the thing, this treasure rightfully belongs to me. The king who crashed was my great-grandfather. I want my treasure." Collins said. "I'm going to get that treasure one way or another."

"We are so far ahead of you." Shawn said chuckling. Collins pointed his gun at Shawn. "Don't speak again."

Jules and O'Connor walked into the room, guns drawn. They were listening to the conversation.

"The treasure belongs to the country." Ben said.

"What are you going to do? Kill us?" Riley asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Riley. He can't kill us. At least not yet. He needs us to do all the work for him first." Shawn said.

"I know that voice." Jules whispered as they came up to the group.

"I've had just about enough of you, Spencer. You've led me down the wrong path for the last time. From now on, we're going to do things my way or people are going to start to get hurt. Now the way I see it I can either keep your psychic ass around or I can kill you and do things the old fashioned way. It's your choice."

"I'm not psychic." Shawn said.

"Your not psychic? Then explain to me how you figured out the clues so far."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure them out. Especially when I've spent most of my life in Santa Barbara." Shawn said.

"I don't care. Your now working for me."

"Drop the weapon!" Jules said.

"What do we have here?" Collins said turning to face Jules but leaving his gun pointed at Shawn. "Cops."

"Put down the weapon."

"I don't think you understand how this works, sweetheart. You see, no one's leaving here until I have my treasure. " Collins men pulled the door closed behind O'Connor. Collins grabbed Shawn by the arm and put the gun to his head. "Put down your gun or I'll kill him."

"Shawn!"

"Don't do it, Jules."

"You have a choice honey. Spencer lives or dies. It's your call. Now put down the gun." Jules handed her gun to the men. They pushed them forward to the rest of the group. "Good girl. Now, whose going to tell me what the next clue is."

"We haven't found it yet." Riley said.

"Well then by all means, continue looking."

"How do you presume we do that?" Shawn said. "We don't have nightvision." Collins threw a flashlight at him. They all started looking around. Gus was near Shawn.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Anything that gets us out of here." Jules was close to them. O'Connor was with her.

"Why would you just give up your weapon like that?" He said angrily.

"Because I don't want anybody to die. Why did you?"

"Do you know this Spencer character?"

"Maybe."

Back to Shawn and Gus:

"Dude, we're in trouble."

"Jules was not supposed to be involved in this. We have to make sure she gets out alive." Shawn said holding out his fist.

"Deal." Gus said bumping it. He ran his hand over a rectangle on the wall. "Wait a second. I think I found something."

"What is it? A door?"

"Not exactly." Gus said.


	5. tunnel of fun

A/N: I apolize if this chapter sucks. I wrote it in Advertising class.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5:

Shawn and Gus stared at what they found. Shawn dug out his pocket knife and followed the edges of panel. He managed to get it free.

"Dude, check it out. It's a tunnel." Shawn whispered.

"Yea but a tunnel to what?" Gus asked.

"Who knows, Gus? It's a tunnel of fun."

"Or a tunnel of death." Gus said.

"Or a tunnel leading to an ancient temple where they rip people's hearts out of their chests and low them into a boiling pit of lava like in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom." Shawn said excitedly.

"Shame on you for knowing that." Gus said. The others had come over during the course of their conversation. Ben examined the tunnel.

"Ok, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the creepy room first?" Riley asked.

"We don't know where it goes." Gus said.

"There's only one way to find out." Collins said. "After you, Psychic." Shawn mumbled something under his breath and climbed into the tunnel. Gus followed and then Jules and O'Connor. Ben, Abby, and Riley were after them and Collins brought up the rear with some of his men. One man stood guard outside with orders to shoot anyone who comes out before Collins.

Shawn grabbed a torch and led the way down the tunnel. Gus and Riley followed him closely.

"Tell me you have a plan." Gus said.

"Of course I have a plan."

"Great. We're screwed."

"Thanks for the confidence."

"I know you Shawn. You never have a plan and when you do it usually involves us getting in trouble."

"Well, you're right. We're going to get in trouble."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling." The path forked into two. Collins stopped the group.

"Which way?" One of the henchmen asked.

"Let's ask our Psychic."

"I told you I don't do that anymore."

"I don't care. Pick a path and chose wisely." Shawn studied both paths intently. The one on the left was dark and water could be heard at the end of it. There were no signs that anyone had ever been down it. There was a mark on the wall. The one on the right was dark and water could be heard at the end of it but there was a faint sign of footprints like someone was down there recently.

"Let me see the key."

"Why?" Collins said.

"Because it's telling me something." Shawn said. Gus handed Shawn the key. He looked at the top of it, where there was a mark engraved on it. The same mark on the wall.

"We go left." Shawn said putting the key in his pocket.

"Why?"

"Because it's the path less traveled, can we go now?"

"You better be right Spencer." Collins said shoving Shawn down the left path. The others followed him. Shawn's torch lighting the way. Shawn could hear the water getting louder. One of the henchmen was in front of Shawn. He stepped one step too far and fell down a hole. Shawn stopped abruptly and Collins ran to the hole and looked down.

"You idiot. You cost me my best man."

"How is this my fault?"

"You led us down here."

"I'm not the one who stepped into the hole."

"One more strike and your dead."

"I wasn't aware I had one."

"Well, we obviously can't go that way. We should turn around and go down the other way."

"No. Wait." Shawn said. He scanned the walls for an answer. Jules stood next to him.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"There was a mark on the wall when we started. There's gotta be some sort of mark telling us what way to go." Jules looked around. There was a faint mark on the wall.

"You mean like that?"

"Jules, you're brilliant." Shawn said running his hand over the mark. There was a boulder sitting against the wall. "Gus, come here. Help me push this." Shawn handed Jules the torch. Gus and Shawn pushed with all of their might and the boulder moved aside.

"You go first, Spencer." Collins said. Shawn took the torch from Jules and he, Gus and Jules headed down the tunnel. Ben, Abby, and Riley followed with the bad men interdispersed in between them.

The path gave out from under their feet and they slid down a slide-like-path into pristine blue water. Shawn came up first, followed by Gus, Riley, Ben, Abby, O'Connor, Collins and his men.

"I'm going to kill you, Shawn." Gus shouted.

"It's not my fault." Shawn said looking around. "Where's Jules?"

"Don't know."

"She must be under the water." Abby said. Shawn took a deep breath and went under. He looked around and spotted Jules trying to get her foot on stuck from a plant. Shawn pulled out his knife and swam towards her. He cut her foot free and they both swam to the surface.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked after coughing.

"Yea. Thanks." Jules said. O'Connor came over.

"Juliet thank god. I was so worried."

"Shut up." Jules said. Shawn looked around the cavern. There was an old ship.

"Dude. I was wrong." Shawn said to Gus and Riley. "It's not Indiana Jones. It's the Goonies."

"You think the clue is up there?" Riley asked.

"No. I know there's a clue up there." Shawn said heading up the ladder. He pulled himself up and then he pulled Jules up. "Spread out the clue could be anywhere."

"How will we know when we find it?" O'Connor asked.

"It'll have the same mark as the key. A five point crown." Ben said.

Shawn and Jules went to the inside of the ship. They looked around the captain's quarters. They found gold. Lots of gold. There were dresses and clothes and personal belongings. There was a skeleton in the captain's hat.

Ben and Abby searched the deck with Collins and O'Connor. Gus and Riley went to the cargo hold of the ship. They opened the crates and found smuggled antiquities and drugs and fabrics. Gus looked at a crate. There was something odd about it. He pried it open and looked inside.

"Hey Riley, come here." Riley came over.

"What?"

"Check it out." Inside, was every rare gem ever heard of. Rubies, emeralds, diamonds.

"Do you think this has something to do with the treasure?"

"Yea." Gus said. Then he shouted. "Shawn, I found something can't down here!"

A few minutes later, everyone was staring at the remarkable crate. They were all in awe over the gems but Shawn was not amused. He stuck his hands into it and started digging around underneath the gems. He found something and pulled it out. One of Collins men started pocketing the gems.

It was a treasure chest. They brought it to the top of the ship and studied it. Shawn dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked the box. Inside, there was a crumpled piece of paper, an old fashioned necklace with a sapphire pendant, and a key for an old hotel. Shawn read the paper.

"You solved the riddle. You beat the tasks. Another clue you seek. To find the treasured past, Luka Van Straus sleeps on the entrance."

"What's that mean?" Riley asked.

"Haven't got a clue."

"Use your computer Riley." Collins said.

"It's back at the office."

"Well then, let's go." Shawn said draping the necklace around Jules's neck. They jumped off the ship and swam to the entrance of the cave, which started to cave in. They all got out except for the one man that took the jewels. They started the long walk back to the office.

A/N: I'm just making up any of these "famous" people. Don't know if they actually exist or not. In my mind they are made up. Hope you liked the little Shules moments. There will be more. Not quite sure I know where this is going but we'll find out together. Until next time, Rose


End file.
